


Dirty Laundry

by Marion



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion/pseuds/Marion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something different about his room. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

## Dirty Laundry

#### by Marion

Author's website: <http://www.squidge.org/marion/>  
  
I'd like to thank the Great City girls, especially Kaelana for the inspiration, and Caro Dee of course, without whom there would be no Donate an Orgasm for Moonridge!  
My Moonridge Orgasm story for 2009. Warning: Voyeurism.  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

"What the...!" Blair looked at the student's name written at the top of the page and groaned. "I might have known you'd written this... load of garbage! Well, `Gary H', this is your last chance, my friend." He paused, his pen hovering over the paper. "I wonder though..." Blair looked through the papers he'd already marked, picking out three. "A study group, would that help you? One to one mentoring, maybe?" He tapped his pen against his lips. "My office is open after 4, just knock. We need to discuss your future, Gary. This is your final chance," he finally wrote in red at the bottom of the paper. 

A flicker of movement caught his eye and he turned his head to look at the computer. The machine was set up to receive a live feed from a `nanny cam' hidden in an artifact in his room back at the loft. As soon as the sensor registered movement, it sent a signal back to his computer in Room 211 at Hargrove Hall. 

Normally he'd talk to his room mate about what could be going on, but in this case, Jim could be causing the problem, except, Blair wasn't sure if there was a problem, as such, or what the problem actually was. 

Lately he and Jim had had very different schedules. When he was coming in, Jim was heading out to a stake-out. It made Blair nervous not to be there for his friend in case of any sensory trouble, but there was nothing either man could do. The case involved a fair amount of sitting and waiting, something Jim said didn't really need Blair along for - a smile on his face as he spoke to take the sting out of his words - and Blair did have his hands full with the run up to final exams. It would be another week at least, before things slowed down for him. 

However, since Jim wasn't at work during the day, he seemed to have too much free time on his hands and he was on a cleaning bent. And for some reason, he'd spent most of that time cleaning Blair's room. In fact Blair's room had never been so tidy! Oh, Jim was careful to put things back where he found them, unless it was stale food or used coffee mugs, but what really confused Blair was how often his bed clothes had been washed. Not that he didn't appreciate the gesture, but he was starting to think he stank of sweat or something! 

And yet... there was something _different_ about his room. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. He needed to know what, if anything, was going on, so he got a friend to set up the nanny cam - usually intended to keep an eye on hired nannies and their charges - while Jim was out. Blair hated having to resort to something so underhanded, but something was going on with Jim and the loft and Blair hated an unsolved mystery. 

At first, all that the camera showed was an empty room and Blair wondered if the sensor was too sensitive, but then a shadow passed over his bed. Blair swiveled his chair towards the monitor. He could see that the blinds were down and from the camera view-point his bedside lamp cast a warm glow over his room. 

Then the view on his monitor was blocked by a dark, pink shape, and as it moved, Blair realized it was a bare back. He gasped as he saw more of the figure and realized the man in his room was nude. 

He sat closer to the computer and adjusted his glasses. His eyes roamed over the figure revealed on his screen. Blair took in the short-cropped brown hair, the thick neck, the powerful shoulders, the arms corded with muscles, then lower down the spine to the slim waist, the smooth lumber region and onto a pair of tight, bitable-looking buns. 

It was as the figure turned slightly and Blair noticed a visible scar on the left thigh, that reality set in and Blair realized with sudden clarity that this could only be his roomie. Jim was walking about in all his naked glory in Blair's room! 

For a moment, Blair felt guilty at playing the voyeur. After all, Jim was alone and if he wanted to walk around in his birthday suit in his own home, then he had every right to. On the other hand, what if Jim's sense of touch was playing up and he couldn't take the feel of his clothes next to his skin... 

Blair cursed and started to get up, grab his things and head home to help his friend, when said friend sat on the edge of Blair's bed and cocked one strong, bare leg up on the futon, getting himself comfortable. 

Blair sat down hard on his chair again as, on the screen, Jim grasped his erect cock in his right hand and began to work it with careful deliberation. All thoughts of turning away at once flew out of Blair's mind. 

He forgot to breathe as Jim closed his eyes and slowly teased himself. 

Blair had often fantasized about Jim, nude, and erect, but those fantasies usually involved Blair being in the room and participating. This felt... forbidden and nasty. 

He threw a quick glance at his shut office door and then carefully unzipped his over tight jeans, letting out a sigh as his hand drew out his own engorged cock. _Thank God, the camera is recording this in glorious Technicolor with sound!_ he thought. 

Jim's cock was maybe longer than Blair's, but not as thick. Jim's hand fit around it like a glove. 

He pumped up a couple of times and then reached for something on Blair's bedside table which Blair recognized as his hand-cream. 

_He's done this before in my room!_ Blair realized with some shock. 

He kept it in the drawer. It was plain and unscented, a real relief to someone who had used a red pen far too much recently! And Jim had put it out ready.... 

_No wonder my bed linen is so often washed! How many times has he done this and why in my room?_

Once his hands had warmed the cream up, Jim returned his right hand to his cock. He ran his fingers up from his smooth, heavy balls, to the top of his cock, swirled the cream around the head, and then slid his hand down again back to his balls. Jim sighed in pleasure. He encircled the shaft just below the crown and then twisted his hand. He groaned and threw back his head against the wall causing the items on the shelf behind the bed to rattle. Jim didn't even notice. 

Blair bit his lip, his right hand copying Jim's as much as he was able, his cock and hand confined to the small space under his desk, and the limited room in his open fly. He quickly licked his hand, applying his own lubrication. 

On the screen Jim rolled his balls in his hand, folded his other hand into a fist and rubbed against his perineum, opening his legs wider to allow his hand more room. 

Back at Rainier, Blair groaned. "Oh... man!" He pressed the keys on his keyboard that instructed the camera lens to zoom in. 

Jim's skin was flushed with arousal and glowed with sweat, his cock growing a deeper purple in color as it grew even longer. He was leaking pre-come now and he stroked his finger through it. He shifted onto one side, and Blair wished he had another camera set to view a different angle as Jim's finger moved towards the crack of his ass. Jim moaned, taking his cock in his left hand as he teased his hole with the other hand. 

"God! Yes, Jim, do it. Scratch that itch, man!" Blair squirmed in his seat, wishing he could do the same. 

Jim's muscles flexed and strained. The veins in his neck stood out. It was obvious he was near his climax. Blair quickly grabbed some tissues from his desk. He wasn't going to be left behind. He shifted, trying to get the seam of his jeans against his crack where the friction would do most good. He didn't want to lose a minute of sight, but he had to close his eyes to concentrate on the sensations running through his body - only to suddenly open them wide as Jim screamed "Blair!" as he came, and that one word sent Blair over the edge. 

For a moment, though miles apart, both men shared the after-glow. Then their breathing evened out. 

Blair absentmindedly wiped his cock and hands with the tissues, his eyes still on the monitor, wondering what Jim's next action would be. He didn't have long to wait. 

Jim stretched and sighed. "God, Blair," he said softly, the mic attached to the nanny cam just picking up his words. "I don't know if I wish you were here with me or that I'm glad you aren't. I don't know how to tell you how I feel, or what you'd say if I did." He sat up slowly and looked at the bed. "Don't know how much longer I can do this either. Once the case breaks... and I bet you're getting suspicious about how clean your room is lately..." He got up and started to strip the bed. 

Blair stood on shaky legs, did up his jeans and scooped up the papers he'd been marking, shoving them hastily into his back pack. He had to get home. He and Jim had some dirty laundry to air.... 

* * *

End 

Dirty Laundry by Marion: marion.sherringham@ntlworld.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
